The Master of Reality
The Master of Reality is a character from the story Change of Reality: Rise to a Fall, he serves as the main protaonist and leader of The Pack. God gave him the original U. Mind to be able to protect the planet earth from what was to come. Background Once an ordinary child, he started having recurring dreams of and empty dimension that eventually had characters from video games and movies appear to him and talk to him to tell him he is their master. He was then shown a god-like device that belongs to him called "The U. Mind", and after being able to bring it to the real world gave him the power to do anything and everything he wants, and uses it to help defend his entire universe from harm. Appearance The Master is an 19-year old teenage boy, he has reddish brown hair, including his beard and soul patch, his eyes also glow blue. His normal outfit consist's of sunglasses, a blue flamed beanie, a gray hoodie, a black jacket, a blue undershirt, black fingerless gloves with grey going down the thumb, blue jean pants and black, white, grey and blue colored skater shoes. He also carries a backpack called "The Pack" which houses an entire dimension where all the characters he brings to life reside in. Powers & Abilities His U. Mind grants him the abilites of any power he can think of but his most favored powers are blue fire, blue lightning, super strength, and flight. His favorite character specific powers are Gaara's sand, Sasori's puppet body and puppet master jutsu, Mercer/Heller's blacklight virus abilites and Chuck/Frank's creating combo weapons. He has the ability to bring characters from video games, movies, television shows and even books into world to fight on his team The Pack. He is an extremly skilled combatant in every type of fighting style. He is highly intelligent, being able to solve almost any problem on his own. He is immune to almost every disease known to man, he also has extremly high endurance making him almost unkillable. When he brings characters to life he automatically gains their powers. Double M (Masked Man) After the original U Mind exploded and severly injured The Master he spent around a full year drifting around the dimension he created called Negative Zero he escaped and made up a persona to keep his identity secret. With how fast his N.U Mind was created only a very small set of powers were put in before the original blew up. After the explosion the upper left side of his body was severly damaged, leaving very little skin and muscle. While in this state his only huge attributes are his intelligence, his tolerence to pain and his skills with weapons. His weapons he uses is a katana sword and the Static Trap. Adofo Adofo is one of the Master's "alter-ego's". He was originally a creation of the Master which he went back in time to when The Lion King was being made and convinced the creator's to include a human character that is found as a baby and gets adopted by Mufasa and Sarabi. He also stuck around for the voice acting for the character. After returning to the present The Master brought Adofo to life and they became one person. The Master can change to look like Adofo like his other alter ego's. Family Blood Family *Father- Unknown *Mother- Unknown *Brother- Unknown *Sister- Unknown *Brother in law- Unknown *Sister in law- Unknown *2 Niece's- Unknown Lion Family *Adoptive Father- Mufasa *Adoptive Mother- Sarabi *Adoptive Uncle- Scar *Adoptive Brother- Simba *Sister in law- Nala *Nephew- Kopa *Niece- Kiara *Nephew in law- Kovu Trivia *His favorite color is blue, which is the reason his fire and lightning are blue. *He hates being told what to do. *He can remove the U. Mind and put it back whenever he wants. *He would willingly sacrifice himself to save anyone of his team. *He choose his Lieutenant's and his second in command by having a tournament with everyone in the pack, eleven of them made it to the final round, in the last round Simba managed to win making him the second in command and the other's lieutenant's according to which went out first. *The Master time traveled back to add in a persona of himself in The Lion King movie, Simba's adoptive human older brother Adofo, who's parents where killed in a plane crash, while he was discovered alive soon after Simba was born, which after that Mufasa and Sarabi decided to adopt the child. *After returning to the present he brought Adofo to life and the two melded together. *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Kiara, Kovu and Kopa are the olny ones who call him Adofo. *Simba his second in command is his adoptive brother and blood brother. *Since The Master and Adofo where the same person and melded together that offically gives The Master two families which his real family he refers to as his "blood family", while his adoptive family he refers to as his "lion family". *The reason the Master didn't make Scar from The Lion King apart of the Pack is because he and his lion family didn't want him to be brought back(for obvious reasons). *His favorite food is any kind of spicy food. *He is immune to any tempurature and climate. *His two families don't get along very well.